Kaito the King
by memolz
Summary: Kaito and Shinichi meet up on the bus parking lot. Today is Kaito's filedtrip, and so is Shinichi's class's. Kaito just want to have fun and show them who is BOSS. One shot. REad and review!


This fieldtrip should be good. Ahhhhh. The beach. Its like the heaven on earth. With those angels, those beautiful angels in bikinis. But the demons! Some of them will be there too. Of course they will be there. They live there. Uck! Those goo-goo eyed smelly fishes.

* He grimaced at the very thought of a slimy fish. The grimace distorted his handsome face.*

I should put myself together. There should be a nearby resort. I will just go there. I have been there before. It was a nice place. A big pool and a Jacuzzi. And certainly NO FISH ANYWHERE, well except at the restaurant. As long as I don't I go to the restaurant this is a good idea.

* A fat female bus driver happened to walk by. Because Kaito was imagining about girls in bikinis, he accidentally thought of how the fat driver will look in bikinis.*

Oh dear god! I forgot about the Jacuzzi. Its where the old people hangout, trying to ease the pain on their joints. Most of them are fat old people too. And the worst part is, they also try to fit themselves on tiny swimsuits. I don't want to be mean to fat people because how hard it is to be fat. NO, no, no! im not a fat boy before. Once, I had to disguise as a fat dude. It was so hot, and really hard to run or even just walk. Well. that's what the stuffings I put on made me feel. Its probably how those big people feel too, with all those fat on their body weighing them down.

Those fat people just made me rule out my only other option. I guess it's to the beach I go. I shall just stay out of water and hope no one around me will go fishing.

" Woah is me,

Im so woah,

See me decked out from my head to my toe,

Woah is me,

Im so woah,

Everywhere I go Im a one man show.

I feel like a Hollywood sta-"

I stopped my awesome singing, because I saw Aoko. NO, I did not stopped because I was stunned of how beautiful she is, but because I saw her talking to some girls. They are standing next to a group of students, some loud guys and not so beautiful girls. Those students are not from my school. I looked back at Aoko and the two girls. I cant see their face clearly because I am too far and of also Im wearing sunglasses. The first one have a short hair. She looks like the spoiled brat type. The next one have longer hair. She looks shy and very quiet. I don't trust those kinds. Aoko is like that. She have a very calm face but piss her off, she will find a harmless everyday material, turn it into a weapon and attack you with it.

Uh-oh. The group of students are now looking at Aoko. Oh no! they might think of her as a weird girl with no social life. I should save her from further humiliation. I sprinted to over where they are. My sunglasses almost fell because of that. As I got near I heard a piece of their conversation.

"You're a karate champion and also HIS only daughter! You are so lucky!" Aoko said.

"Well you're a friend of Kaito Kid, your luckier." I wanted to tell her that,

"Well, she's also the lucky wife of…" The girl with shorter hair started to say.

"Hey, Aoko!" I interrupted them. I then put my arm around her waist even if I know I will regret it later.

"Hey, guys!" I told the others as I removed my sunglasses to add coolness to my aura.

"SHINICHI?" Mouri Ran said. I remember her now. How could I forgot her? I even know her bra size! And I did NOT learn it on a perverted way! Its because I disguised as her before.

"Kudo? What are you doing with that girl!" Sonoko Suzuki asked me sharply. She's another familiar face. I always see her whenever I have a mission including Jirikochi Suzuki.

"Ow!" Aoko elbowed me in the stomach. I bend over in pain and Suzuki Sonoko used that moment to hit me with her expensive and really heavy bag. I fell down. I was supposed to save Aoko from humiliation but now I'm the center of the unwanted attention. Some dirt got into my eyes which brought some tears that blurred my vision. I saw a hand stretched down, so I grabbed onto it.

It wasn't a hand.. It was Mouri Ran's smooth leg.

Out of her instinct from this kind of touch, she grabbed me by the collar, pulled me up and pushed me over to the side of the bus. She still looks mad but her expression changed as she stared at my face. She was too shock to speak. She still thinks I'm Kudo Shinichi.

"A flower for the beautiful maiden." I said as I offered her a flower I produced from thin air with my most charming smile. No one can resist that smile. We were having a really good moment, just staring at each others eyes. Suzuki Sonoko is cheering for Ran and so is the rest of their class. Well I think they are cheering. Aoko looks furious and embarrassed because of my very own presence. I broke our eye contact. It feels like a staring contest and I'm having a really strong urge to laugh.

A brand new car happened to stop in front of us. I caught a glimpse of my reflection. Oh god! So that's why they are reacting like that. They think I am making a move on her and feeling her up! From their view it looks like that my right hand that produced the rose is touching her left "bossom".

I will look at underwear but I wont go this far and touch ladies inappropriately.

As the car sped off I heard something.

" Hands off!"

I saw something speeding to our direction. I pushed Mouri Ran out of the way. I pulled out my gun and shoot it. It fell to the ground. It was a soccer ball! Oh cool, he's here.

I fixed my expression and posture trying to imitate him. I looked from where the ball came from and there he is.

"Stay away from her!" Shinichi Kudo told me.

The class was surprised to see Kudo. In fact two Shinichi Kudo. They must be expecting a fight or something.

"Who do you think you are?" I said copying his voice.

"Ran, you should stay away from him. He have "dirty" hands.

Ran backed away from me looking confused. To add tension I pointed my gun towards Kudo.

"Come on, Kaito. Go back to where your class is."

" I'm supposed to be the one telling you that." I told him with my famous cocky grin. " Go back now, or ill shoot you."

To prove my point, I shot a card right exactly in front of Kudo's foot.

"is that how you want to play it?" he asked me then he asked Aoko something. She happily agreed to whatever he said and handed him MY bento box that I asked her to hold for me.

Kudo threw it in the air then kicked it hard. I jumped up onto the top of the bus. My bento box hit the bus where I stood a moment ago

" Am I too fats for you?" I taunted him. " Look at the bus. You made such a me-." What I saw stopped me. Some rice are sticking on the bus and some sauce is dripping down. The sauce of my sweet and sour. FISH sweet and sour!

" Who-who's lunch is that?" I asked nervously.

" Yours! I made it for you." Aoko said with her evil smile.

I should have known that,

" Come on Aoko. Its not fun here anymore.

I grabbed Aoko by the waist. I threw a smoke bomb. During the confusion, I also shot the fish. I jumped quietly on top of the bus while carrying Aoko. On the other side of the bus is our own bus, with our class impatiently waiting for us. Before our bus drove away, I heard Kudo chuckle. He must have seen how I show that fish in the head with a card. The King Card. I just had to show them who is BOSS.


End file.
